No more Junk food!
by TheBlossomingRose0731
Summary: Lightning is the narator of this story. Lightning makes her friends eat healthy so she treats them like a mother by making them eat vegetables.
1. Chapter 1

My Friends and I were hunting monsters to kill in the training room at the Cocoon Sports/Action Academy. We tried killing them but I don't know how we felt weak so I decide it to let them run away. I did that because we ate too much junk food last night and it made us feel weak. Then my friends and I went to my club house for a rest and then lunch time, I decided to make my friends eat Healthy Fruits and Vegetables everyday. I think Snow is the most Junk food eater I ever seen in my whole life. He eats Triple cheese burger and fries to gain muscles, which are so unhealthy. Hope likes pizza like everyday that could be unhealthy too. Sazh eats brownies like every single day it's too much sweet. Vanille likes pie which is also too much sugar. Fang eats cheesecake for lunch and desert at the same time too much sugar and carborhrydrates.

"Okay you guys we eat healthy stuff for now on!" I was telling them to eat healthy stuff so they won't be weak what so ever.

"Oh come why won't we just eat cheeseburger and fries it makes us have protein!" Snow always wanted to eat that kind of stuff even though it has carborhrydrates.

"Or can we just order pizza?" Hope asked because he always likes pizza so much but pizza has oil which is so unhealthy.

"No and No!" I disagreed on what they said about the unhealthy foods. They really need a lot of exercise. "You guys need to like loosen up the junk food because junk food makes us weak and exhausted.

"Oh come on Lightning its just food!" Fang thinks it's just food, and she doesn't even care what food is unhealthy or healthy.

"It's just food? What the hell are you talking about? Some food has something secret ingredients inside of it which can make you out of control!" I tried to tell Fang about it but I don't know maybe she's not going to listen to me after all.

"Lightning maybe you have an OCD about food." Vanille thinks that I have OCD about food I mean I'm trying to make them healthy. "Why do we have to eat vegetables anyways?"

"Yeah Light why?" Sazh always wants some brownies but it's too much. "We should just make brownies instead." Sazh wanted to make brownies because it's like his favorite food.

"Guys stop it! I'm trying to make you healthy so we could have energy so we won't be weak and exhausted anymore!" There I said it to make them understand. "So we will start of with Vegetables!" I got the Vegetables from the refrigerator and it looks fresh. Those vegetables that I got came from a tree because I cut so many trees last night. I called my friends to come in the kitchen and made them eat them. I hope they like it.

"Man it taste so dry you didn't put any dressings on it?" Snow taste and didn't like it but I don't care he needs to eat healthy. "Why didn't you put dressings on it?"

"Because some dressings are unhealthy to put so eat it raw!" I talk back to Snow because he was being so stubborn.

"Damn this is so not tasty at all!" Fang feel the taste and I don't care. "Why is it so watery?" she thinks the water is in the vegetable well it is actually.

"These vegetable tastes like a tree bark!" Sazh taste my tree bark. "Is this really a tree bark that I'm eating?" Sazh figured it out.

"Yes Sazh I cut so many trees so I can make salad out of it!" I answered Sazh.

"Eww gross I'm eating a tree bark!" Vanille spit out the food because she felt icky eating my salad that I made. "Why am I eating a tree bark it's so gross?"

"Um Lightning maybe you should buy salad at the supermarket next time." Hope suggests that I should go to the Supermarket to buy salad but all of them were expensive.

"I'm sorry Hope but all the salads there are expensive." I explained Hope. They should learn to like the food that I made. I work really hard making that salad. It wasn't easy but not bad cutting so many trees at all. I decided what they should eat for desert and what they should drink everyday. I should make them eat fruits that are less sugar in it and they should drink water everyday.

"Okay I'm done now!" Snow finished eating. He sat at the couch and lie down like a lazy boy. Everyone else stopped eating. They also joined Snow for a rest. I was cleaning all the plates like a cinderella. Next time I should just make them run ten laps everyday.

"Okay you guys tomorrow we will stretch and run 10 laps after breakfast before we go training tomorrow!" I told them what to do for tomorrow. We really need energy for tomorrow otherwise we will be weak and exhausted.

"10 laps are you kidding me?" Snow asked if I was kidding and I was like no way am I kidding. For real I'm not even kidding.

"Why we have to do this crap?" Fang also asked which makes me pissed. I hate questions like that like always.

"Okay it's because we can get some more energy that's why! God..." I answered them in a pissed way because they were pissing me off with those questions.

"Don't worry Lightning i'll do 10 laps because I love running anyways." Hope is with me which makes me so happy. Hope is like my best buddy who always stands up to me.

"Same here with Hope!" Vanille is also with me which makes me even more happy. Vanille is my sweet heart anyways.

"I'm 40 years old and my back hurts rite now so I guess I can't do 10 laps..so can i do 5 laps instead?" Sazh asked me and I allowed it because he like the oldest of the group.

"Ok Sazh you can do 5 laps and the rest you guys can do 10." I allowed him because he's older than us.

"That's not fair!" Snow was complaining about it which I don't care. He's too much of a lazy boy and he still young.

"Yeah how come Sazh gets to do 5 laps and rest of us don't?" Fang asked and complained with Snow.

"Because he's older than us ok! Jesus Christ..." I shouted at them. Maybe I'm being bossy to them or maybe I'm treating them like a mother. I also do that with my sister Serah and she listens. Snow and Fang are the one of my stubborn friends that I have while the rest are okay with me.

**Next chapter will come soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day I went home and went to my room listing the things that I'm suppose to do. First, I wrote that they should stretch first after breakfast. Second, I wrote that they should do 10 laps everyday but Sazh should do 5 laps since he's old. Third, I wrote they should eat my salad after the academy training. One more thing I wrote, I should not make Snow eat triple cheese burger because I know he's bigger than all of us. After that I was resting on my bed because write now I'm so exhausted. Serah knocked on the door, but I was a little weak to open it.

"Claire you ok there?" Serah asked if I'm ok in my room. She's always concern of what I'm doing at my room and it's a bit annoying. "Um Claire I are you there?" she asked again.

"Serah I'm fine like always." I answered back. I got up and opened the door. "Serah you can come in now." I allowed her in my room for 10 minutes.

"Um Claire you look so exhausted what happened?" Serah asked. She looked at my things and saw my list on my desk. "Hey what is this list about?" she looked at my list and read it and I was too lazy to stop her right now. "Why are you making them do those kind of boring things?" she was shocked when she read it.

"Well because we get soo exhausted by eating too much junk food." I answered.

"They don't even like your weirdest salad made of tree barks." Serah disagrees on my list. "Just buy salad at the supermarket." She gave me the same suggestion that Hope gave.

"Didn't I tell you that the Salads there are expensive?" I told Serah that again.

"Well I heard its cheap now." Serah talked back. I think she heard it from the commercial.

"Well ok I'm going to the supermarket but if i come back for 3 hours you should be sorry!" I explained it to Serah.

"Why would I be sorry?" Serah was asking.

"Well if your wrong about how much is the salad." I answered.

"Well ok.." Serah got out of my room.

I was counting my money and it's not even enough to buy salad. Then I got my purse, I ran outside got in my car and start it. I drive there and went the the supermarket. In the supermarket I saw alot of fresh vegetables their. I also saw fresh salads and one of them is cheap, I guess Serah was right about it. The cheapest sald cost $2.00 only and wow that's really cheap. I have a $20.00 bill and my $200.00 credit card to buy it whoohoo, so I won't have to spend the night cutting trees and that's usually my hobby so to make myself more strong. Then I'm going to buy something else that is cheaper like other fruits or other vegitables.

* * *

Normal POV

Snow, Fang, Sazh, Hope and Vanille were at the tree house talking about Lightning. They were talking about her because of what Lightning gave them whcih make them puke. They all think that she's insane giving her the weirdest salad.

"Why is Lightning doing this to us?" Snow asked. "I mean she's treats me like a mother and I freakn hate that!"

"Yeah I agree she's not the boss of us at all!" Fang said as she chewed on her mint gum.

"Well she thinks eating junk food makes us weak because this morning we lost the game in the training room." Hope said.

"Well I think so too.. If she keeps doing that to us I think I'm going to miss eating pie one of my favorite foods." Vanilles said.

"And I'm gonna miss eating Cheesecake." Fang said.

"So is brownies..." Sazh said.

"So is Pizza..." Hope said.

"Also cheese"burger and fries yum!" Snow said.

They all felt very sad about. Sazh then accidently fart by accident. It came out radomly.

"Eww Sazh you farted!" Vanille said and hold her nose.

"Ugh puke... smells like skunk Sazh.." Hope said as he holded her nose tight.

"Eww smells bad here now." Fang said as she does the same as Hope and Vanille

"Oops sorry about it." Sazh said. "This is like the 40 time I did it."

"Hey you beat my record!" Snow said when he has no problem with people farting.

"Wow your record of farting eww.." Fang said to Snow.

"Um hey I have an idea why won't we go to her sister Serah so she canlet us eat whatever we want!"

"Yeah good Idea and btw she's cuter than Lightning!" Snow said. Snow has a crush on Serah because of her good looks and soft personality.

"Agree." Fang agreed to Snow.

After that they got out of the tree house. The smell of Sazh's fart faded right away.

* * *

It was nighttime and I'm still wasn't done buying. I was got cheap fruits and vegetbles to buy. One of each cost $1.00 each. Then I went to the casher and payed them. After that I drove and there was traffic like oh my fuckn god why is there traffic. It was really really long traffic. I couldn't wait that long. I called Serah on the phone, she picked it up and answer.

"Hey sis how's the supermarket was I right about it?" she asked if she was right and yeah she is right about the vegetables.

"Yeah Serah you are right and I should be sorry not you." I answered.

"Yay and it's ok sis your forgivin." she accepted my apology.

"Serah I may not make it home becuase there's too much traffic." I said it to Serah that their was traffic.

"Ok well I hope you'll make it home." she makes sure that I should make it home.

Then I hung up the phone. There was still traffic like oh my fucking god. I keep waiting, waiting and waiting. So many cars stopping for the red light. That irritates me the most of traffic.

* * *

Normal POV

"Ok this is her house rite?" Snow asked when he saw how cool the house was.

"Yeah it is her house because I've been in her house once." Hope answered.

"Wow it looks so big!" said Fang.

"And beautiful!" said Vanille.

"Look at her tree! It looks like it's shaved off!" Sazh said as she pointed to the tree at the side of the house. "Funny looking tree she got there."

"That must been Lightning who cuts trees to make salad." said Snow. "Well anyways let's ring the door bell!"

Snow rang the doorbell, Serah heard from inside and opened it.

"Hello you must be Lightning's friends and she's bossing you around rite? but don't worry I'll be the opposite of her. Also she's not here she in traffic right now so come on in!" Serah said cheerfully to them.

They went inside. They look inside and have thier face reaction to how beautiful inside the house was. Snow started to stare at Serah and he started to think of her.

"You're such a sweet heart Serah." Snow complement her as he kept staring.

"Aww thanks Snow hehe!" Serah said and chuckle a little.

"Wow this house is so nice!" Vanille complement the house. She really like nice things and nice places.

"Thanks it is nice." Serah said. "So what do you guys want to eat? I won't give you disgusting stuff because I'm not like Lightning or anything!" Serah suggested them junk food so they can be happy.

"Um uh oh can you order pizza? It's like my favorite food." Hope asked. He always thinks about pizza.

"Sure I'll get the phone" Serah said and she got the phone from the foyer table. "and also I'll give you something goody to eat like candy, cheeseburger and fries, brownies and other Junk foods!."

"Brownies my favorite!" Sazh said.

"Thanks your a life saver!" Fang said. "I can't believe you're giving us the good stuff which makes us so happy."

"You're way better than Lightning!" Vanille said.

"And way cuter and prettier than Lightning!" Snow said. "Lightning's too serious...

"Hehe aww thanks guys!" Serah said and blushed at Snow when he called her pretty and cute.

Then Serah called for pizza while she lead them to the Kitchen and eat it there and ate other junk food.

* * *

**There will be a next chapter be patient please. What will Lightning do when she maybe saw them in her house eating junk food? find out on the next chapter. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Normal POV

They all went to the kitchen. Serah got all the fattening snacks in the cabenet. Then got left over chicken, brownies, soda's that are Cocacola, sprite and a none bitten chease burger from the refridgerator. Everyone else helped her put the food on the table. Then after that they started eating while Serah heard the door bell rang. She opened the door and the pizza was already here and she payed the pizza guy. Serah brought the pizza in the kitchen and everyone else got excited for it.

"Pizza's here guys!" Serah said. "Oh it's heavy.. can you guys help me?" Serah felt her arms hurt a little when she hold four boxes of pizza in it.

"I'll help you Serah." Snow said and volunteer for help. He caried two boxes and then they both put it on the table and opened it.

Serah got plastic plates inside the cabenet. She doesn't them to use glass plates because she's afraid that they will break easily. The kind of four pizza are peperoni, sausages, peperoni and lemon and plane pizza. Everybody grabbed slices of pizza and then pig out.

"Man this is the life!" Snow said as he chewed his pizza like a pig and talk with his mouth full. "But what will happen if Lightning saw that we are in this house?" Snow asked when he got worried a little.

"Yeah I was wondering that too." Hope said and also talk with his mouth full. "I thinks she's going to kill us whe she saw us eating junk food here."

"I'll tell you to hide when the doorbell rang and it could be Lightning or other person." Serah answered them.

"I can't believe you are so nice Serah." Vanille said. "I mean you are way nicer than Lightning." Vanille actually liked Serah better.

"I agree with Vanille." Fang said. "Lightning's too bossy and bitchy to us just because she's our leader of the soldier."

"Well Lightning doesn't boss me too much but she's always over protecting me with stuff like a parent and that bugs me sometimes." Serah said. "I still love my sister but she needs to stop sometimes."

"It feels kinda weird when Lightning bosses an older guy like me." Sazh said.

"She always slaps me whenever I say something stupid." Snow said.

"Because you are an idiot.." Fang said. "Just kidding Snow."

"She won't even let me fight myself because I'm the youngest and I hate being the youngest." Hope said.

"Oh I see hehe.." Serah said to them and kinda agree of what they say about Lightning.

Serah then got plastic cops in the cabinet for everyone. Serah suggested them which soda they want to drink. Hope and Vanille wanted sprite while Fang, Snow and Sazh wanted CocaCola. Then they started drinking while Serah poured herself a cup of Sprite and started drinking too. It's actaully like a party in Lightning's house because all the junk food and converstion. Soon they will play games while still eating their junkfood.

* * *

There was still another traffic in the road. I get really pissed because of that. This is actaully the second traffic and I want to go home right away so I won't be tired for tommorow's training. I can't even wait that long. Then finally the light turns green. I was speeding a little to get home quick before I because more tired to brush my teeth and change into my sleeping clothes. It was 9:45 and it's going to be 10:00 soon when I reach home. Okay I was almost there and few more roads to go.

* * *

Normal POV

Everyone in Lightning's house were playing truth or dare. It was Serah's first turn to spin the empty soda bottle. It pointed to Snow.

"Snow um truth or dare?" Serah asked him.

"Truth" answered Snow.

"Um is it true you have a crush one me?" Serah asked while everybody else gasped. "Because you said I was beautiful than Lightning."

"To tell you the truth...yes because you are too pretty to be nice that 's why I like you." Snow finally admitted to Serah.

"Aww Snow I like you too because I think your hot!" Serah said and she also has a crush on Snow. She blushed at him.

"Thanks Serah." Snow thank her and started to blush. "Okay it's my turn to spin the bottle." Snow started to spin the bottle.

The bottle took a little long to stop. Then it pointed to Fang.

"Okay Fang truth or dare?" Snow asked.

"Um dare." Fang answered.

"Okay I dare you to lick Sazh's bare foot." Snow said and thought it was funny for her to do that. Everyone else start started to laugh a little except for Fang while Sazh took of his shoe and sock.

"Oh Jesus, Snow do you have to make me lick his foot?" Fang said as she felt like she's about to puke. "Gross I'm not doing it."

"Oh come on I want to feel it Fang just one try." Sazh said. He's actually okay with people licking his foot.

"Okay I'll do it." Fang said. She went close to Sazh'sfeet nervously. Then she put her tung out and started to slowly lick his feet. "There I did it."

Everyone laughed then clapped. Sazh felt soo ticklish when Fang licked his feet.

"Alright Fang I knew you could do it." Snow said.

"Okay Snow but you owe me a dollar tommorow because of that." Fang said.

Everyone continued to play the game over and over again. They have their snacks and drinks neck to eachother.

* * *

I was almost there to my house. I hurried to the gas station quickly because I was running out of gas. Istarted to wait impatiently because the gas is too slow to put in the car. It was 9:54 and I'm almost going to be there to my house. The gas finished gasing my car. I took at the gas machine charger out and then I paid them by sliding my credit card. It slided back to me and I paid $25.00 for a regular gas. After that I went to my car and started driving. The road is like no cars there and that makes me want to speed a little.

I was at my neighborhood and few more houses to pass and then finally I was at my house already. I got out of the car, got my grocery bag and started to ring the doorbell but I can't believe Serah takes forever to answer the door bell. Then I rang again and again few times. Oh my god what the hell is she doing? It took so long to her to get the door. "OH MY GOSH SERAH OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR!" I yelled and the neighbors almost heard me from outside.

* * *

Normal POV

Everyone kept playing truth or dare but then they heard the door bell and Lighting's loud voice. Everyone panice and Serah started to tell them to hide.

"Okay everyone hide!" Serah yelled in a panic way to them. They started to get their meal, snacks and their drinks hide in the closet at the foyer.

Serah cleaned the whole junkfood and everything else up while Lightning kept ringing the doorbell so many times.

"Okay coming Lightning!" Serah said as she ran and still panic. She opened the door and she saw how Lightning has an angry face which scares her.

"Serah why can't you open this door?" Lightning asked furiously. "What were you doing by the way?"

"Oh I was sleeping sorry sis..." Serah lied. "Um you got groceries hehe." Serah started to get really nervous.

"Yeah..for after our training group." Lightning responded. "Serah put the grocery on the table okay." Lightning gave her the grocery bags. "I'm going to sleep now Serah okay." Lightning walk upstairs to her room.

"Okay Lightning." Serah said. She put the groceries on the table. She sneakly went upstairs to peak on lightning.

* * *

I was done brushing my teeth after that I went to my room. I'm so tired right now... I took off my going clothes off and put my sleeping clothes on slowly. I lied down on my bed and fall asleep. I was thinking while sleeping how they will like my vegatbables that I bought from the grocery. I know they hate treebark salad.

* * *

Normal POV

Serah saw Lightning sleeping when she peaked threw the almost closed door. Then Serah closed the door quietly. She went down stairs to the foyer and opened the closet. Then they brought their junkfood and drinks and started to gor outside. Serah started say to quietly to go back home now.

"Um guys good job hiding." Serah said. "By the way Lightning bought you salad and other good vegatbles and fruits to eat so you will not eat treebark anymore." Serah explained to them.

"Okay thanks Serah." Snow thank her. "It was nice meeting you by the way."

"You're welcome." Serah said. Everyone started to walk while they say goodbye to Serah.

"Goodbye Serah take care and thanks for the junkfood." they all said it together and waved to her.

"You're welcome you guys." Serah said and waved them goodbye.

Serah went back inside and went upstairs to her room and started to sleep.

* * *

**One more chapter will come and it will be done. :) What will they think when Lightning gave them stuff that she bought from the grocery? You'll have to find out on the next chapter :D**


End file.
